


Reindeer Games

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus both veto a certain costume choice, albeit for very different reasons. Written for the adventdrabbles prompt: five guys in sexy, skimpy, very tiny reindeer outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

“No. No. Absolutely not. No.”

Severus lowered his newspaper and headed towards the sound of Harry’s voice. He wasn’t sure who Harry was speaking with, but from the sounds of it, their conversation would be far more interesting than whatever drivel the _Prophet_ was passing as news these days.

“Come on, Harry. You promised.”

“I promised I would pose for a picture you could use to advertise the holiday party at your nightclub, Ginny. I never promised to wear… _that._.”

Now Severus had no choice but to enter the room. He knew Harry only loved him, but that didn’t mean he necessarily wanted him chatting the morning away with his ex-girlfriend. He found Harry pacing back and forth in the living room with Ginny’s head safely in the fire.

“The others all agreed to it! Ron, Draco, Neville, and Blaise have all signed on.”

Harry snorted. “Signed on to wear _that_ outfit? I highly doubt that. Ginny, honestly, the concept doesn’t even make sense.”

“It’s five fit guys in sexy, skimpy reindeer outfits. How does that not make sense?”

“For one, Santa has _eight_ reindeer, and for another… no, Ginny! I’m not going to do it.”

Severus placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Severus!” Harry exclaimed, holding out his hands. “Look! Look at this… this _costume_ Ginny expects me to wear.”

Severus examined the items in front of him. In one of Harry’s hands was a tiny pair of red briefs; in the other, a leather harness and antlers. Severus’ neck grew hot beneath his collar. 

“It’s certainly a… _creative_ interpretation of a reindeer costume,” Severus said.

“See!” Ginny said, a smug smile upon his face. “Even Snape thinks it’s a great idea. Come on, Harry. It’s fun, it’s festive, it’ll bring all the girls out –”

“I really don’t care about girls,” Harry said, crossing his arms.

“Men, then?”

Severus tightened his grip on Harry’s shoulder. “No,” he said on behalf of Harry.

“No,” Harry quickly agreed. “Absolutely not. I’m sorry, Ginny, but my answer’s no.”

“Just try it on,” Ginny pleaded. “If you’re honestly uncomfortable, we’ll scrap the idea. But I just really think –”

“Good bye, Miss Weasley,” Severus said, and severed the Floo connection.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Severus. I’d forgotten how stubborn she could –”

“Put it on.”

Harry blinked. “Sorry?”

“Put. It. _On._ ”

“Severus, honestly, this whole thing is ridiculous.”

Severus sighed. “Must we always do this the hard way?” With a wave of his wand, Harry was out of his robes and in his less weather appropriate, but far more festive costume. Severus hummed approvingly. 

“Severus! You can’t honestly want me to be photographed like this.”

“Well, not for anyone else to see,” Severus said, cupping the very visible outline of Harry’s prick. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to having my own personal photo for my nightstand.”

Harry laughed and craned his head, trying to catch his reflection in the mirror on the far wall. “I look like an idiot.”

“Not the word I would use,” Severus said, nuzzling Harry’s neck. “Now, why don’t we go upstairs and I can show you my… North Pole.”

Harry snorted. “You’re terrible.”

“I suppose you’ll just have to tell Father Christmas to put me on the naughty list,” Severus said, dropping to his knees to mouth Harry’s hardening cock through his briefs.

“Well, that’s – ah! – easy. But what do I tell Ginny?”

“That’s easy,” Severus said, finally tugging down Harry’s briefs. “You’ll be far too busy playing reindeer games.” And with that, he swallowed Harry’s cock whole.

_Oh, yes._ Far _too busy._


End file.
